Girl meets jealousy
by awesomejwgirl
Summary: Lucas Has asked out Riley but Lucas is secretly dating Maya and she is dating Josh. will Lucas's jealousy break Lucaya? (starts with:Rucas ends with Lucaya) (starts with: Moshua ends with Lucaya)
1. The Plan

Maya and Lucas where sitting in Riley's room as she was trying not to freak out. Lucas Friar is in my room, she just wanted to scream that but somehow she kept it in her not to. Maya was sitting on the window seat with Lucas. Lucas couldn't help to think if he should ask Riley out. He liked Riley and she definitely liked him.

"So Maya what are you doing for Christmas Eve?" Lucas blurts out to break the silence.

"Um I don't know yet. What are you doing Cowboy?" she was lying to herself, she knows she is going to have to stay home and wait for her mom to come home and they would walk around the city and look at the lights of the city and hope the Christmas spirit comes to them. All she hopes is that the Matthews invite her over for Christmas Eve and Christmas morning.

"I'm just gonna stay home with my mom and watch Classic Christmas movies." He says with his smile that just annoys Maya.

"What are you gonna doing Riley?" Maya says this trying to get invited to what ever Riley is doing that night. Maya knows that Riley is too nice to not invite her.

"Well my family is coming to town." Riley says confidently.

"Who in your Family is coming?" Maya asks to find out if its her snobby cousin Jessica who hates Maya's guts. Jessica is on Topanga's side of the family. The first time Maya Met Jessica, Jessica "accidentally" spilled eggnog on Maya's best Dress her mother bought her. After that Maya and Jessica did not stand on good terms.

"Grandma and Grandpa Matthews, Uncle Eric, Josh, Shawn, and Aunt Morgan" she says while trying to decide if she is going to sit next to Maya or Lucas.

"Wait a second, Uncle Josh is coming?" Maya says excitedly.

"Yeah why?" Riley sits next to Maya as she says this.

"Who is Uncle Josh and why are you so excited about seeing him Maya?" Lucas was trying not to show that he was a bit jealous of this Uncle Josh who has already caught Maya's eye.

"He is Riley's uncle who is three years older then us. We used to hang out all the time when we where five and he was eight. I wonder what he looks like now?" a smile creped onto her face as she thought about what Josh looks like now.

"If I invite you to Christmas Eve and have a sleepover you promise that you will not be all awkward around my Uncle?" Riley says as they were walking out to ask her mom and dad.

"Yes." As she says that she just thought of Uncle Josh and if he was handsome. Lucas was walking behind her mumbling to himself about how Maya shouldn't get her hopes up.

"Mom can Maya and Lucas come to Christmas dinner and can Maya stay over for Christmas eve?" Riley catches Lucas off guard.

" well I guess the more the merrier, and it is going to be Christmas so as long as your parents say you can I'm fine with it." Topanga points a finger at both kids.

" Yes ma'am." Lucas says in his country accent. While Maya just salutes.

"Yay" Riley squeals. "its gonna be great"


	2. eavesdropping

a/n I am keeping these Chapters short sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>1 week before Christmas dinner, Maya, Lucas, and Riley are sitting at the table.<strong>

"So Lucas what did your mom say about you coming over for Christmas dinner?" Riley says this with great excitement.

"She says as long as I come home before nine I can go."

"Aw Ranger Rick has a curfew?" a smirk crawls onto Maya's face, one crawls onto Lucas's too. This makes Maya nervous about what he is going to say next.

"Yep, did you talk to your mom, Little Lady?"

"She said I can come but can't sleep over. And it really kills me I can't get to you cowboy. I got to go the art room, see ya later losers." Maya struts off, Leaving Riley and Lucas alone at the table.

"So riley I was wondering if you want to go on a date sometime." Riley's eyes lit up. She begins to get up and dance, until she realized that she was still in public. Then she sits back down next to Lucas.

"I would really like that." She says with a big smile on her face.

"I can tell, Nice dancing. I have to go talk to a teacher see you later, Princess." As Lucas walks away Riley gets rid of her plate she runs to the Art room to tell Maya. But she hears Farkle and Lucas talking to each other in the math room. I thought Lucas had to talk to a teacher why did he say that if he was going to talk to Farkle Riley says to herself. Then riley found herself eavesdropping

"What do you mean you asked out Riley? I thought you were going to ask out Maya." Farkle says with a frown that was also going on Riley's face.

"I don't know Maya is all excited about Riley's Uncle Josh coming and I don't think she likes me and Riley does. I mean if Maya doesn't like Josh I would definitely ask her out."

"What about Riley, you two are now dating."

"I tell riley nicely that the situation has changed people can have different feelings."

Riley starts to cry as she hears all this. She runs to Maya.

"Riley what's wrong?"

"Lucas asked me out" Maya stood still trying to gather her words.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Um yeah, tears of joy I guess."

"hey, whats wrong Riley?" Lucas says with a feeling she might of heard him and Farkle.

"So i heard what you did." Lucas got more nervous that Maya knew he liked her "you finally asked Riley out!"

"yeah that's what i did."


	3. Alone in the Hallway

A/N I will be trying to upload a Chapter a day so keep tuned. this chapter is a little bit of the Lucaya story in it. P.S. I am a huge Lucaya supporter.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Eve morning, Lucas is talking to Maya while Riley is eavesdropping.<strong>

"So Maya what time are you thinking about going the Matthews?" Lucas is trying to find out if he could "accidentally" get on the same Subway and get closer to Maya.

"I don't know what about you Ranger Rick?"

"I think I am gonna leave home around five just to be early"

"That's a good Idea maybe I will see you on the Subway" all that was running through Lucas's head was he was finally gonna get closer to Maya. And all that was going through Riley's head, who was eavesdropping, was that she was going to lose Lucas to her Best friend.

"What do you think about me and Riley dating?"

"Umm…" Maya was trying not to say that she wished it was her, though she really wanted to. "I think it's great. Do you have Art next semester?" she says trying to change the subject.

"Yeah but Riley and Farkle don't do you?"

"Of course, you know I love art. So I guess you and I have a lot of classes together, without Riley and Farkle."

"Yeah, you and me." Riley couldn't take it any longer.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" as she says, this her eye had a little twitch.

"we were talking about what time we should come to your house tonight. Do you know what time we should go to your house?" as Maya says this all Lucas was thinking about is how Maya said we. Riley also caught that Maya said we, which made her even more worried.

"you both can come around five or six the family hasn't told us what time they are arriving yet so if you come earlier we all can hang out for longer."

"Okay good! So cowboy do you think I will see you on the subway?" Riley starts to grate her teeth without anyone to notice because Lucas and Maya were paying attention to each other not one eye is on Riley.

"Hopefully Little Lady." Lucas tips his imaginary cowboy hat. "Got to go to class see you later Maya, Bye Princess." When Lucas leaves Riley pulls Maya into a corner of the hallway.

"Do you like Lucas?" Maya gets caught off guard by this question. She was going through reasons why Riley would ask this, and they all fell on that Riley Knew that she had a crush on Lucas but just in case it was not the reason she played it cool.

"Yeah as a friend, why?"

"He has just been acting weird maybe it's just me. He is my first boyfriend/crush." Riley really puts emphasis on the BOYFRIEND/CRUSH part of her sentence.

"I think it's just you Hun. I've got to go to class too see yeah tonight. Bye!" Maya runs down the hall.

Riley was left alone in the hallway, alone with her thoughts. Maya was acting weird but why would she like Lucas she has only been mean to him. Well tonight is going to be quite a night if Maya and Josh hit it off. Ugh Maya and my uncle, nevermind.


	4. the subway

A/N i am trying to get these up every day and today i put this chapter up early and i might put two more up! this one is short too. i am going to put short ones up.

* * *

><p><strong>Maya is Standing on the subway<strong>

**I'm on the Subway. **Maya was sitting texting both Lucas and Riley, well mostly Lucas. She was trying to fix her dress. Her mom bought her a brand new dress for Christmas and demanded her to open her present early and wear it to the dinner. The dress was a strapless puffy dress that was a little higher then her knee. The top half was Black and the bottom part of it was a mint green, with a cream colored bow.

**K I'm at the station. **Lucas was two stops after hers so she would be seeing him soon. Maya started to realize that not only was her outfit cute it was also cold, and since it was winter in New York it was stupid of her not to wear a coat. As she was fixing her dress she didn't notice that Lucas got on. All that was in Lucas's mind now was how beautiful Maya is. All he really wanted to say Wow but he kept in him not to.

"Well hello little Lady." When Maya turned around she saw Lucas in a tux and a warm jacket, which made her want him more, and also want a jacket more.

"Wow first time I saw a cowboy in a tux!" they both laugh "no but really you look nice. Riley is one lucky girl." Lucas looks right at Maya when she says this. He wanted to kiss her so badly right there until she started shivering.

"Here wear my coat it will keep you warm."

"No its okay." He puts his coat around her anyways. It was warm and comfy, it reminded her of his warm smile and how she is always comfortable around him. Too bad Riley went for him and she didn't.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome"

"Did you get Riley a present?"

"Yes, I bought her a silver Necklace with her name on it." As soon as Maya hears this she turns to look at Lucas.

"Wow Money Bags. Do you always get your girlfriends expensive stuff?"

"It wasn't that Much."

"Sure"

"Here is our stop." Lucas let Maya go in front of him. Maya starts to take off his Jacket to give it back.

"You were shivering on the subway, your gonna be even more cold if you take it off now." Maya put the Jacket back on as she was told to. As the two walk to Riley's house, Maya was still shivering so Lucas put his arm around Maya. When he does she leans on him a bit.

"Do you think people will think we are a couple?" Maya starts to lean away from Lucas.

"No, no they will definitely think I am your best friend's boyfriend." The Sarcasm in Lucas's voice was so apparent that Maya just had to laugh and lean into him again. When they got to the door Riley was there to meet them.

"there you guys are I've been texting both of you like crazy."

"Oh sorry we were talking." Maya try's to explain herself when Lucas went up to riley and kissed her. When Maya realized all the flirting was in her head and Lucas was just being nice.


	5. The Family comes to town

so i will try to post a chapter every day but i am starting school again tomorrow so i do not know yet. but keep checking. and i have been really enjoying the reviews thank you.

* * *

><p>While Riley is in the Kitchen making hot Chocolate for herself and her friends, Maya and Lucas were sitting on the couch. Maya was on the Far left and Lucas was a little in the middle.<p>

"So Riley when is your family coming?" Maya was trying to break the silence. Lucas wasn't even paying attention anymore.

"You mean when will Uncle Josh be arriving?" that question really gets Lucas's attention.

"Maybe. But really when are they coming?"

"They said they would be here in ten minutes but since there is a snow blizzard starting out there I think it's gonna take them longer."

"There is a Blizzard coming? Do you see what I'm wearing I'm gonna go home as an icicle." Maya becomes even more worried. As she is thinking about her freezing walk home they hear the speaker.

"Hello Cory, we are here." Riley hears this and gets excited because it was her grandpa Matthews. Maya goes up to grab her Hot Chocolate at the table Island, when the door popped open.

"Hey Riley! Hello Maya!" Riley goes to hug her Grandpa and Grandma. Cory and Topanga go to hug every one too.

"Josh hurry up! Sorry he is carrying the Presents."

"Presents? Yeah Josh hurry up!" Auggie yell hoping to open a present there. When Josh comes through the door he is holding giant boxes of presents.

"Here they are. And Mom Dad next year smaller gifts Please!"

"Uncle Josh!" Riley runs to hug her uncle. When Lucas gets up to talk to Riley's family, his attention was taken when Maya ran to Josh.

"Uncle Josh!" Maya starts to hug josh. All she was thinking is god Josh is so good looking.

"Maya?" Riley starts to get grossed out.

"Yes"

"You're hugging my Uncle."

"Yeah Maya I'm not your Uncle."

"That's even better." Maya starts to unlatch herself from Josh. While Lucas was sitting back and wishing it was him. Josh starts to walk to Cory.

"Well you sure grew up Gorgeous." Maya just leaned into Riley.

"Ugh you're not allowed to date my Uncle!"

"What ever niece Riley, and call me Aunt Maya." Maya starts to walk over to the kitchen.

"Wow so that's Uncle Josh."

"Yeah, I can't blame Maya though. I guess my uncle is Handsome. Oh I got you a gift!"

"You did?"

"Yes and I want you to open it now." When Lucas opens up his gift it was a phone case on the back was a picture of Riley, Maya, Farkle, and himself. The only person in the picture he was looking at was Maya.

"This is amazing thank you. I got you something too." Lucas pulls the gift out of his backpack. Riley was surprised that Lucas got her a present too. When she opened it, her face lit up.

"You must've paid a lot for this gift." Riley was forgetting what she heard Lucas tell Farkle when he asked her out. She kissed Lucas.

"Whoa lower the pda. And looks like someone has cash to spend." Josh looks over Riley's shoulder when he says this.

"Josh care for some Hot Cocoa?" this was an attempt for Maya to get Josh's attention, and it does.

"Sure." Josh looks at Maya bites his lip and turns back to his Niece. "Well I'm gonna go get the cocoa and talk to gorgeous." When Lucas hears this he just wanted to punch Josh for liking Maya and having a chance with her.

"So Maya what have you been up to?" josh starts to drink his hot chocolate Maya made him.

"Nothing much, I've been Painting." All that was running through Maya's mind was that she was going to be Josh's girlfriend. And all that was running through Lucas's mind was he is losing his girl.


	6. The Acciedential Kiss

Maya and Josh were talking on the window seat in the living room when her phone alarm went off.

**8:30 go to subway**. Maya saw that Lucas was starting to leave too.

"Josh here's my number, so we can keep talking." Josh stares at the number and then his Phone.

"Thanks, you have to go?" with great confusion Josh looks at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Yeah got to be home before nine and so does Ranger Rick, so we are going to ride the subway together." Lucas waves when she says Ranger Rick.

"Ranger Rick?"

"Yes I'm like his body guard, he's a pansy." Josh and Maya laugh at the joke she makes about Lucas who is hugging his girlfriend goodbye.

"Well I will text you later, Gorgeous." Josh mumbles the end but just loud enough for Maya to hear and blush. She goes to say goodbye with everyone. Then Lucas and Maya go walking to the subway. It is still snowing but not as much as it was before.

"Do you want to barrow my jacket again? You must be cold." Maya nods and Lucas takes off his coat and puts it on Maya. The subway was two blocks away from the Matthew's residence, so Maya and Lucas talked about their experiences that night.

"So how is your night?" Maya starts the conversation.

"Good, I got this phone case with you, Farkle, Riley, and me."

"Wow special. Josh and I totally hit off!" Lucas wanted to change the topic but he knew somehow it was all going to lead back to Josh.

"He would call me Gorgeous, and afterwards he would bite his lip which I loved." Lucas started to grind his teeth as he hears this.

"Has he asked you out yet?"

"No not yet but I gave him my number and I hope he will." They finally get to the subway and get on theirs.

"Oh I almost forgot to give you this." Lucas grabbed a wrapped box from his backpack that was about the size of a book bag. Lucas handed it to Maya.

"A gift for me? I didn't get you anything though." Maya was so mad with herself not to get him anything but who was going to tell her he is gonna get her a gift.

"It's okay I didn't expect you to. Open it."

"Right here, right now?" Lucas nods. He watches as she carefully opens the Present. Here eye glow to what he had given her.

"A complete art kit? Thank you so much." She was so happy she went to hug him but instead she kissed him and he kissed her back. They were kissing for a while until Maya realized what they were doing. She immediately pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Lucas is surprised by this.

"Maya I have liked you since I met you. There I said it, now do you like me I need an answer." Lucas looks Maya straight in the eyes, she tries to look away but she can't.

"Maya do you like me? I can't live without an answer."

"I can't your Riley's boyfriend." When she says this she is looking at her feet. Hoping that he doesn't continue asking her if she likes him because she knew she would finally have to say that she loves him and she doesn't want to do this to Riley.

"I didn't ask you if you can or can't, I asked you do you like me because I am crazy about you." Lucas starts to hold Maya's hand. And she lets him.

"I-I'm madly in love with you but we can't Riles." Maya started to lean into Lucas and he held her close to him.

"I don't know how to explain this to her but we can." As Lucas says this Maya's phone goes off. She sees that it's a text from Josh, Lucas sees it too.

**Hey Idk if this is too forward but I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date sometime? **Maya looks up at Lucas then back at her phone and texted Josh back.

**I would love 2. **Lucas sees the text and looks at Maya.

"Why would you say yes to him? I like you, you know that and you say yes to go on a date with him right in front of me?" Lucas was really upset to have his dream girl say yes to another guy.

"Lucas there is no way we could be together. This is what is good for me. Riles is what is good for you." Maya starts to cry as she says this. "Here's my stop, bye Lucas."

"But Maya-" before he could finish his sentence Maya was out the door.


	7. Story time

A/N this chapter is a little way to peer into Maya's life. so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Maya starts to walk to her door but she sees that the newspaper was still on the stairs leading up to her door, and her mom grabs it when she comes home. Maya went into her lonely apartment. It was just her and her mom in the apartment, since her Dad left then when she was two.<p>

When she walks in she goes straight to her radio and turned it on. The first song that was playing was "Kiss me" by Sixpence None the Richer, which made her more mad at herself because she really didn't want to say yes to Josh, but she felt safe with him. On the other hand she felt that way with Lucas too. She wanted to talk to someone about what is happening but the other people she could tell was Farkle, Josh, and her mom and all of them would tell her to tell Riley what happened. Then she remembers Mrs. Harris the woman who lived next door, who sometimes invites Maya over to eat dinner with her, would be a good person to talk to. Mrs. Harris was married and had five kids. But all her kids are all grown up and her husband was killed in a hit and run a few years before Maya and her mom moved in. Now Maya is most of her company. She was like a grandma to Maya since her grandma disowned her mother when she told her she was pregnant.

Maya went to knock on Mrs. Harris's door, her eyes still full of tears.

"Maya? What's wrong? Where's your mother? Is she working another long shift? Come in Dear." Mrs. Harris always lets Maya come over when her mom didn't make it home in time.

"I did something bad to Riley." Maya starts to look away with guilt. Mrs. Harris leads her to her couch, which was covered with cat hair and homemade blankets.

"I don't think it will be that bad once you tell me what you did." Mrs. Harris had this sweetness to her voice along with her southern accent. Maya always finds comfort from Mrs. Harris.

"It's a longish story." Mrs. Harris gives hand gestures to keep going with her story.

"Well Riley got asked out by her crush Lucas remember him I told you about him a few times."

"The young man who moved here from Texas Right? Riley finally got him to ask her out?"

"Texas boy and I don't know how he asked her out but back to the story. So she invited both of us to come over to her house for Christmas dinner. So since we ride the same subway train we rode together and since we had the same curfew we decided to ride back together. So when we got there her Uncle who is three years older then us was there and we kind of hit it off." Mrs. Harris's eyes get bigger when she hears this. And interrupts what Maya was going to say.

"So did he ask you out? Or did you ask him out?" Mrs. Harris loves listening to Maya's young love stories, it's like reading a romance novel without her eyes hurting afterwards as she always says.

"He asked me out but that's later in the story. So my alarm on my phone went off and Lucas and I left. When we were walking down the street I forgot my coat at home-" Mrs. Harris scuffs to this.

"Girl don't you know to wear a coat out in this weather?" Mrs. Harris is a strong believer that Coats were the greatest thing ever, also hot pockets, and socks with sandals.

"I wasn't thinking until I got on the Subway. Well Lucas gave me his Jacket to wear."

"Aww that is a true gentleman. When my husband George and I would go walking in the winter I was the one giving my jacket away." Maya and her laugh at this. Maya heard lots of stories about George some of them bring Mrs. Harris to tears afterward but like this one some of them were funny.

"Well when we got on the Subway train he took a present out of his backpack. He gave it to me and told me to open it. When I did it was a complete art kit." Mrs. Harris interrupts Maya again.

"That is so sweet. My George bought me this bracelet the last Christmas I had with him." Mrs. Harris held out her wrist and there was a bracelet with a picture of her and him over the years. Mrs. Harris's eyes started to tear up a bit.

"I'm so sorry. It's beautiful." Mrs. Harris looks at her bracelet and nods.

"Well don't leave me hanging, what happened next?" Mrs. Harris wiped the tears away from her face.

"I was so happy I was going to give him a hug but I kissed him instead, and he kissed me back." Mrs. Harris had this "oh no" look on her face which scared Maya.

"Maya, Maya, Maya you know better then this." Maya makes a face that gives her a hint "Oh no it gets worse?" Maya nods.

"I pulled away from him as soon as I realized what we were doing but then he told me he loved me."

"Maya what are you going to tell riley?"

"Well I told Lucas I loved him too, when Josh texted and asked me out."

"What did you tell him?" Maya started to cry again because her answer she told Josh was tearing her apart.

"I told him yes in front of Lucas. Then Lucas got mad at me because I said yes to Josh. I told it was what was good for me and Riley is what is good for him." Mrs. Harris can see the pain the answer that Maya gave was doing to her, she truly loves Lucas. Mrs. Harris hears a knock on the door and Maya knows it's her mom.

"Meredith? Is Maya there?" Mrs. Harris hears Maya's mom so she makes a quick decision to tell Maya what to do.

"Wait a second please Ms. Hart. You know what Maya if this Lucas makes you Happy then riley should understand. Now go to your mother and tell her if you want to. It's your decision to keep it in you until it tear you apart or to tell your mother and help get the situation solved." Maya hugs Mrs. Harris before leaving.

"Thank you."


	8. No adults

Maya woke up in bed at 10:00 when she was supposed to wake up at 8:00 and run over to Riley's house. She ran through her apartment getting ready. Maya grabbed her phone and ran out the door. She looked at her phone and she got twenty texts from riley, five from Lucas, and two from Josh. Maya jumped on the subway and checked the last text from Riley.

**Maya Lucas is coming over too, I think he is on the subway. But hurry you missed the opening of the gifts.** Maya started to freak out because she remembers what last night. So she looked around the subway car and sure enough there was Lucas sitting and looking at his phone. Maya tried to hide behind everybody it was too late Lucas looked up from his phone and saw her. He started to walk up to her.

"Hey Maya, can we talk in a less crowded car." He was looking away from her face and more at his feet.

"We don't need to talk."

"Yes we do, if not you I need to talk to you." Lucas grabs her hand and leads her to a different car. In the car there were a few people. Lucas sits down while Maya stays standing.

"Are you going to sit down?" Maya shakes her head and Lucas doesn't want to deal with it. "Yesterday you told me you love me and I told you the same. But why would you say yes to Josh?" Lucas had some kind of fear that Maya would reject him again.

"I do love you but I am Riley's best friend I want her to be happy, and you make her happy. I can't take that away from her."

"Why would you say yes though? And in front of me right after we kissed." Maya sat down right by Lucas and rubbed his back, while he looked down at his shoes.

"Because he's nice, he's single, and oh lets think he likes me." Lucas looks up at her.

"Any guy would be a fool if they didn't like you, Maya you're Beautiful Inside and out." When he says this, their eyes met each others then he leaned in and kissed her. She started to kiss him back. They then got interrupted by the subway conductor.

"I have to inform all passengers that we are having a little malfunction. So please sit tight as we fix the problem." Lucas then got out his phone so did Maya.

"Wait what are you doing?" Maya asked Lucas.

"Texting Riley." Maya smiles and shows her phone to Lucas.

"I already sent the text." She sticks her tongue out. "I win!" Lucas looks at Maya and laughs. Her competitiveness was hilarious. She then laid her head on his shoulder and held his hand.

"So what are we gonna do. I mean with Riles and Josh?" Lucas Kisses Maya's head.

"I think we should just keep this to our self. I mean I don't want to break Riley's heart." Maya nods to this idea. Then the subway train started to move again.

"Well I think that's a good plan." Maya then kissed Lucas again.

When they got off the subway Lucas put his arm around Maya as they walk down the street. Right before they go to Riley's apartment Maya turned around to look at Lucas.

"We are not dating. I am dating Josh and you are dating Riley got it." Maya tries not to look nervous.

"Got it. God you're beautiful." Lucas kisses Maya again, she enjoys it a lot.

"None of that in there okay?" Lucas nods. "I love you."

"I love you too." Maya walks first up to the speaker.

"Hey losers it's Maya." Lucas walks up to the speaker too.

"And Lucas."

"Hey come on up!" Riley sounds so excited to see her Best friend and boyfriend.

When they get to the Matthews door Maya knocks. Then Josh's handsome face comes into view.

"Hello again, Gorgeous" Josh bites his lip while he checks out Maya; Maya loves it when he does that and Lucas hates it when he does it. Lucas walks past the two and goes straight to Riley. He kisses her cheek since she hasn't let him kiss her on her lips. Josh takes Maya's hand and leads her to the window seat that they were at the night before.

"So I thought since we talked all about me last night how about we talk about you." Josh scoots closer to Maya and puts his arm around her. And Lucas can't stop looking at them.

"Well what do you want to know about me?"

"What are your hobbies?"

"Let me think. I play Piano, guitar, and Drums. So that keeps me occupied the most, I don't have many Hobbies." Maya laughs

"Come on what do you do after school?"

"This is pretty nerdy but I do mathletes." Josh starts to blush over his Nerdy secret.

"Really because I thought you would be more of a sports kind of a guy."

"Well you thought wrong. I'm pretty nerdy." Maya laughs at this. While Riley tries to get Lucas's attention.

"Lucas why won't you pay attention to me?" Lucas looked at her with a surprised look.

"I am, but just to recap what did you say?" Riley rolls her eyes. "Look at them acting so comfy together." Riley doesn't get a chance to reply to this because she is interrupted by all the adults who were really just her Parents and Grandparents. Shawn and Eric got a hotel room, and Morgan had a friend she wanted to go see.

"Riley we are going to a movie." Topanga looks at all the kids "we are leaving you hear alone no funny business!" all them nodded their head along with Cory.

"Cory you're coming with us too!" Cory swings his arm "Darn it!" then all the adults left.

"Hey do you wanna watch a movie?" riley yells at them. Her and Lucas were already on the couch, Riley was on the right side and Lucas was almost in the middle of it.

"Sure what are we gonna watch?" after Josh asks this the girls scream. And both say "Pride and Prejudice!"

"Are you sure?" Lucas really didn't want to watch that movie he didn't like romances as much.

"Come on Friar don't you want to watch a romance?" Josh teases Lucas. "Fine lets put it on." Maya sat between Josh and Lucas. Then Riley made popcorn and put a blanket over everyone. Josh put his arm around Maya and she lean on him. Lucas did the same thing with Riley but he also had his hand on Maya's thigh.

"Oh Mr. Darcy, Josh would you do something like that for your girlfriend?" Maya was looking at josh and Lucas moved his hand from Maya's thigh.

"Since you're my girlfriend of course no one is as special as you." Lucas just rolls his eyes as Josh wow his girl, well hopefully she is going to be his girl. Maya was starting to see what a great guy Josh was not only was he handsome he is smart and musical, he was everything she wanted in a boyfriend. She didn't want Lucas anymore all she wanted was Josh.


	9. the truth is unveiled

sorry for this late posting, i have been so busy with my media class project. but it will soon be done and i will be able to post a chapter more frequently!

a/n this chapter is just a little bit of a fight scene between lucas and Josh. also i love the song Just the girl, and it reminded me of their relationship so i put it in here.

Maya woke up it was 8:20am and she was still at the Matthews. She realized she wasn't the only who was sleeping over at the Matthews, Lucas was there too. She was cuddled up to him when she was sleeping, and so was Riles. She walked up to the Kitchen Island and saw a note. "Kids we went to get a special surprise, be back soon!" it was in Topanga's handwriting. As Maya was looking at the note she heard someone sing/ playing the guitar to a familiar song. She starts to investigate who was doing this. Maya then finds Josh sitting on the window seat in Riley's room playing his guitar.

"Well good morning Beautiful. Did you sleep well?" Maya slept well, although she was sleeping on her best friend's boyfriend, who may or may not be her secret boyfriend.

"Yeah I guess." Maya replayed.

"Well you were snuggled up to me most of the night. But when I woke up it was around six and you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to leave you with your face on the cushion. So I leaned you on friar." Maya was so happy that Josh did that and she didn't just curl up next to Lucas.

"You're so considerate. So what were you playing?" Maya sits down next to Josh.

"It's the song Just the girl by The click Five." Maya heard the song before, she liked it.

"Can you play it for me?" Josh nods. He starts playing.

"She's cold, and she's Cruel but she knows what she's doing. She pushed me in the pool at the last school reunion. She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her Laughter. Strange as it seems she the one I'm after." All Maya was thinking about was how great Josh's voice was. Maya played the song through her head so she could sing it with him.

"Cause she's bittersweet she knocks me off of my feet. And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else." Maya sang that part while Josh played and he was impressed with her voice. Maya started to walk around the room with Josh.

"She's a mystery. She's too much for me." The singing woke up Lucas. He looked around and was trying to find out where it was coming from. He walks in the hallway leading up to Riley's room and he noticed the noise was loudest at Riley's room. So he peeked in. there Maya and Josh were sing to each other.

"But I keep coming back for more. She's just the girl I've been looking for." Maya sits down on Riley's bed and Josh walks up to her as they finish the chorus of the song. Josh then leaned in to kiss Maya, and she kissed him back. He takes the guitar off and gets on top of Maya who was holding his face to hers. Then he laid on the bed and put her on top of him. She was still kissing him. While Lucas couldn't believe what she was doing. He tried to look away but he couldn't. Josh started to move his hand down Maya's back, when she caught it and leaned up from him.

"Not quite yet Mister." She smiles and kisses him some more. Then Maya got off of him and laid next to him.

"You're so beautiful." Maya blushes.

"Thanks. I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Have you ever dated anyone before me?" Josh starts to scratch his head trying not to admit he has had many relationships before Maya.

"Um yeah a few."

"How many?" Josh didn't want to answer the question. "Just tell me."

"Well there was Tiffany, Ashley, Brittney, and Jenna."

"I bet they got better looking boyfriends" Maya and Josh laugh at the same time. He pulls her close and hugs her.

"Maya I love you." Maya looks at him. Lucas was hoping that Maya doesn't tell him that she loves him.

"I love you too." Lucas couldn't stand it anymore so we walked in, which startled Josh and Maya.

"Lucas?" Maya got up right away.

"Hey Friar." Josh leans up from the bed like nothing happened.

"You know what Josh I don't like you."

"Well Friar I don't like you either but I a reason why, unlike you. Want to hear it?" Maya grabs Josh's arm

"Josh please."

"Maya I have to do this. Come on friar, yes or no?" Josh was getting into Lucas's head.

"Yes tell me why you don't like me?" a smirk started to crawl onto Josh's face

"My reasoning that I don't like you is that your going to break my Niece's heart for Hart." Lucas looks at Maya nervously and then back at Josh.

"Why would you think that?"

"Why because it is so obvious Friar. But since Maya just said she loved me it made you realize you love her." Maya tried to stop this

"You guys stop it." Josh and Lucas look at Maya.

"You know what I do love Maya and you don't deserve her!" Lucas started to fight for Maya.

"I have an idea let's have her choose. Maya who do you want?" Josh looks right at Maya. He was definitely in love with her, but then she saw Lucas and he was definitely in love with her too. She couldn't take it she ran out of the room crying. Lucas looked at Josh.

"What the hell Josh! You know what I now have a reason to not like you. You made Maya cry. And that breaks my heart to hear her cry." Lucas runs out of the bedroom when he saw Maya go out the door. He raced after her. And slammed the door which woke Riley up. Josh started to walk out of the room.

"Josh what was that?" Riley was so confused.

"That was just my heart breaking." He mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Josh went into Riley's room. While Lucas finds Maya crying on the corner of the street.

"Maya are you okay? Josh is a jerk." Maya looked at Lucas.

"No he isn't, he loves me and you can't stand seeing anyone else with me. But you still are okay with dating Riley when you could have me." Maya starts to walk to the subway.

"But Maya Josh-" Maya interrupts him.

"Loves me and he kept it in him not to tell us he knew. You just don't like him because he has a chance with me. And I am giving him it." Maya walks down to the subway leaving Lucas alone on the street.


	10. the start of a new friendship

A/N Sorry for such a small chapter but i wanted to make Josh and Lucas friends so here it is!

* * *

><p>Lucas walks down the street trying to put everything together. When he gets to the Matthew's apartment he buzzed in with silence. He walked upstairs and opens to the door to see Riley and Josh were sitting on the couch watching cartoons. Lucas stood still for a few seconds until he finally spoke.<p>

"Josh can I talk to you at the café? Alone?" Riley was a little confused but soon got distracted from the cartoons. Josh nodded then got up and put his jacket on. Then he walked out of the door with Lucas.

"Dude if you want to get in a fist fight I don't think that we should do it in a public café. And beating up a nerd is just really mean." Lucas sort of laughed. He could tell why Maya liked him. Josh was funny, smart, nerdy, musical, and was handsome, a perfect package Lucas thought. As they got to the café Lucas sat right across Josh.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Friar?" Josh puts his hands together ready for a conversation.

"Do you love Maya?" Josh gets caught off guard.

"Yes I do. Now are you going to hit me for saying that?" Lucas rolls his eyes then looks straight at josh.

"No, I love her too. I love her so much that I will let her go." Josh looks up at Lucas.

"What do you mean let her go?"

"You know Maya and I were secretly dating and I am in love with her, but I don't think she is in love with me anymore." Lucas started to look down. "And she is definitely in love with you. I don't want to fight over her if it causes her to cry. But if you make her cry I will beat your face in." Lucas got Josh's attention after that.

"Thanks? And if we do break up I am pretty sure it will be her with me." Lucas looks at him with a confused face.

"Why would she break up with you?" Lucas just saw Josh as the perfect package.

"Well I have always been the one who was dumped. They always tell me that I am not showing my true emotions. I'm afraid Maya will think the same."

"Come on she loves you and she was explaining to me that you love her. She already knows."

"Hey I'm hungry I'm gonna buy some coffee and maybe a cheese Danish, want something?"

"Nah I can pay for my own food."

"Well since your letting me date Maya, the least I can do is buy you what you want." Lucas smiles and walks with Josh to the counter. They both get their food and sit down again.

"So Josh when you leaving New York?"

"Um I think next week my mom wants to see how Topanga is treating Cory."

"Ah so I am gonna see you for a while."

"Yep. Hey did Riley invite you to dinner?"

"Nope"

"Well Cory and Topanga said it would be fine so stay for dinner."

"Okay but I have to go home and take a shower and find clean clothes." They both laugh at this.


	11. waiting

A/N so i have been working on this all week and i forgot to save it and i had to redo it so here it is! and since it is a three day weekend for me i am going to work on the next chapter! so stay turned.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey are you alright you ran out pretty fast. <strong>Josh waits for Maya to text back. He was sitting on Riley's bed playing "Trouble" by nevershoutnever, on his guitar. The song reminded him of his relationship with Maya.

"I'm in trouble, I'm an addict, I'm addicted to this girl. She's got my heart tied in a knot and my stomach in a whirl. But worse I can stop calling her she's all I want and more, I mean damn what's not to adore?" Josh stop because he's phone got a text from Maya he felt like jumping up when he heard the phone ring,

**Yeah. **Josh wasn't so excited that her text was one word but that didn't stop him from keeping the conversation going.

**What are you doing tonight? **Josh really wanted her to free.

"I've been playing too much guitar, I've been listen to jazz. I've called so many times I swear she's going mad. And cellular will be the death of I swear, I swear." Maya then texted back.

**Nothing y? **Josh was so happy that she was free.

**Wanna come over for dinner? Family's ok with it. :P ** Josh set his phone down and started his song where he left off.

"And oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh oh, ooooh ooh ooh. I'm running my mouth like I got her, but I surely don't because she's so oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Rock and roll and out of my league. Is she out of my league, let's hope not." Riley peeked through the door when she heard her cousin singing, so she started to record it. Josh checked his phone and saw that he had a message from Maya.

**Yeah that'll be fun, what's for dinner? **Josh was so happy she said yes. He thought that she would be mad at him.

**Idk its Topanga's cooking, I don't think it's gonna be the fanciest thing ever. **Josh got up and put his guitar away. And just waited for Maya's next text.

**Lol I'm coming over now see u soon! **Josh ran out into the living room. He found Riley sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Good cover guitar boy." Riley looks up at Josh who went towards the fridge.

"Hey that's Uncle Guitar boy to you!" they both laugh at that.

"So what happened this morning?" Josh dropped the water bottle that he was holding in his hand.

"Well Maya and I were singing and it woke Lucas up and he was mad that we woke him up. And you know what? Mr. Perfect really needs his beauty sleep, cause he is the beast in the morning." Riley laughs at that, she was in a happy mood.

"But what happen to Maya?" Josh thought quick to make up a reasonable excuse to get riley off his back.

"She….. Thought Lucas was telling her she had a bad singing voice." Riley tilted her head in disbelief.

"She does take a lot of pride in her singing voice." Josh sighs with relief. Then he sits down by riley.

"So what did you and Lucas talk about?" Riley was really suspicious.

"He wanted to know how long I am going to be in town. Then I ate a cheese Danish. Oh and I also invited him to Dinner." Riley almost jumps out of her chair.

"Why would you do that?" She seemed so mad.

"Yeah he told me that you didn't invite him so I did. Oh and did I also tell you I invited Maya? Yeah she is on her way." Riley really didn't like the sound of this.

"Didn't you hear the phone ring?"

"When?"

"Like ten minutes ago." Josh shakes his head. "Well all the grown ups are stuck at a Mr. Feeny's house, but a blizzard came and they are stuck on the other side of the city."

"Oh Feeny?"

"You know him?"

"Well Eric loved him as a teacher. I wonder how he is doing."

"Back to dinner. You invited them both?"

"Why are you avoiding Lucas?" Riley just looks at her feet as Josh tries to make her spill her secret.

"I think Lucas likes Maya." This hits Josh like a ton of blocks. He didn't think she could find that out so fast.

"Why would you think that?"

"When Maya is around he can't keep his eyes off her and I can't get his attention. Do you think so too?"

"Well let's watch how he acts when he sees that Maya is here. I didn't tell him that I invited her." Riley nods her head at this.

"But what are we going to eat? I only know how to make toast and I even burn that!"

"I know what to make. And really toast?"

"Yeah it just always burns I don't know why though." Josh stands up and reaches his hand out to Riley who grabbed his hand.

"What?"

"Well I'm gonna need an assistant." They both walk into the kitchen and started to cook.


	12. Dinner and a game

Hey i'm so sorry i haven't posted a new chapter, i have been so busy with school but the semester is finishing and i will try harder to upload more chapters! Also i finally looked at the Reviews (I didn't read any of them til yesterday) thank you so much i will try to upload for you.

* * *

><p>Maya walks in the Matthew's apartment and smelled something delicious.<p>

"What's cooking Matthew's?" Riley looks up and smiles. "It doesn't smell like Topanga's cooking."

"Well what does Topanga's cooking smell like?" Josh is running around the kitchen trying to keep a conversation while trying to cook, which is harder then it looks.

"Burning fish." Josh stands still and makes a face.

"Eww." Then he goes back to cooking. Riley puts her apron down and goes to hug Maya.

"I was cooking! Can you believe it Maya?" Maya looks at Josh and mouthed "did she really?" Then he nodded.

"Oh my god! Way to go! What did you make?"

"A salad!" Maya tried to keep smiling.

"A salad? Like the thing you just need to put stuff in a bowl? One step up from cereal?" Riley was so proud of herself for making the salad she grabbed Maya's hand and showed her the salad.

"Wow this looks fancy what's in it?" Riley stopped and looked at Josh.

"Spinach, Feta, Cranberries, and a balsamic vinaigrette." Maya looks at josh impressed with his salad ingredients.

"That is super fancy." After Maya says there is a knock on the door. Maya walks to open it "who is that" when she opens the door it was Lucas. Lucas was surprised to see Maya, who smiled at him. He loved it when she smiled.

"Well look who it is, Ranger Rick." Riley runs to hug Lucas.

"Why hello Princess, Guitar boy, and Little Lady." Josh waves. Maya starts to walk towards Josh to help him with the rest of the cooking.

"So Nerd whatcha making?" Josh looks up.

"Nothing much, roasted Vegetables, Steak, and the salad."

"Really? I never knew that I was dating Bobby Flay." Josh laughed at that.

"Nah, I just make dinner for my parents all the time and I got tired of Mac and cheese, so I looked at my mom's old cook books. It turned out that I am a good cook."

"So do you need any help?" Josh shakes his head.

"You can go socialize." Maya walks up to Lucas and Riley. Lucas was hoping that Maya would sit by him. But she sits by Riley instead.

"What are you two talking about?" Riley looked at Lucas and then at Maya.

"Just about my mom's cooking skills."

"Oh and the incident of '08." Lucas added on to what Riley said.

"Yeah and from this day on whenever she makes Pie I feed it to Riley first." Riley turns around to Maya.

"What?"

"Hey dinner is ready, come and get it." All of them go to the table. Maya sits down across from Lucas, and by Josh who was across from his niece.

"Wow Josh this looks amazing."

"Thank you Riley. Just dig in."

After everyone was done eating they sat on the couch and watched TV. Riley sat in the middle by Maya. All of the sudden Lucas held Riley's hand. She then put her head on his shoulder. Riley liked being close to Lucas but she was getting uncomfortable so her eyes started to wonder around, trying to pick something else to do. Lucas was looking at Maya all along. He was trying to see if she really is in love.

"Hey wanna play a card game?" Lucas moves his hand.

"What game?" Maya looks at Riley when she asks her that.

"Slap Jack?" Everyone nods. Riley puts the cards on the table as everyone gathered around the table. Maya sat across from Lucas. as they played Lucas and Josh got more competitive, although Maya was the one who was winning. Riley was just sitting there observing how it seemed that the boys where fight over Maya.

"Wait whose winning?" Riley looked around.

"I think its Maya." Lucas says look straight at her.

"Yes it's me!" she yells. She loves winning at games, sometimes she was worst then Topanga.

Riley put the first card down and it was a Jack. Lucas and Maya both slapped there hand down. Lucas's hand landed on top of Maya's. she looked up at him and a sparkle was in his eye. He gave her a smirk because he knew that lost. When Maya looked at him and saw what she feel in love with. She quickly removed her hand and kept moving. Riley then got suspicious. She then started to plan a way to get it out of her two friends.


	13. the sleepover

A/N this part of the story is where it is getting Rated T. the next chapter might get a little more into that.

* * *

><p>Lucas and Maya went home together. When they were a block away from the Matthews, Maya pressed Lucas on the wall behind them and kissed him. He put his hands on her hips when they were kissing for a good five minutes. Then Maya pulled away and started walking again. Lucas stood there for a few seconds trying to figure out what just happened.<p>

"What was that? Not that I am complaining, it was amazing." Maya turned around and smiled.

"I don't know. I guess I just realized what a great guy you are." Lucas walked up to her and hugged her. Maya loved it when he hugged her.

"What are you doing tonight and tomorrow?" They started to walk to the Subway. Lucas's arm was still around Maya.

"Nothing tonight and walking around New York with Josh tomorrow."

"Do you have to be there at a curtain time?"

"Anytime before twelve. Why?"

"I was thinking, do you want to stay the night at my house?" Maya stopped

"What about your mom?"

"She is out of town till Sunday. Please?"

"I'll text my mom and ask her." They finally get to the subway and get on the train.

**Hey Mom can I have a sleepover at a friends house? **Maya texted her mom while she sat down by Lucas. He put his arm around her and kissed her head.

"Do you think she will say yes?" Lucas couldn't wait to hear Maya's mother's answer.

"I don't know. I hope she does. And if she does I have to go past my house and get my Pajamas because these Jeans aren't that comfortable to sleep in." as Maya was talking about what she needed if she could go her phone went off.

**Yeah sure hon. I'm working late anyway.**

"She said I can. Okay my stop is coming up. We'll have to get off soon."

"Or you could borrow some of my pajamas." Maya smiled at Lucas. "No" he loved it when she gave him one word answers. There stop came and they got off. Maya opened the door to her apartment.

"I can't believe your mom said yes."

"Well she must've thought that I was talking about Riles." Maya is running around her room grabbing clothes and stuffing them into a bag. In three minutes she is ready.

"Let's go!" she says with a lot of excitement. Lucas followed behind Maya like a puppy till they got to the subway. When they were on the train they started to make out. Till Maya pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lucas looked at Maya with his green eyes that she loved.

"Nope." She smiled at him and leaned on him as he put his arm over her. Then they got off the train and walked to his house.

"So I was thinking I could make some popcorn and we could watch a movie or we can just lay in my bed and talk. Which one do you wanna do?"

"I'm not that hungry and you have a TV in your room so let's watch a movie in your room while we lay in your bed." Then they got to Lucas's house and he unlocked the door and let Maya in first. Lucas closed the door and guided Maya upstairs where his room was. The only time she goes up there is when Riley hangs out with them. Lucas's room was very clean. Maya immediately sets her backpack down.

"Hey can I change in here?" Lucas nods

"Do you want me to leave?" Maya shakes her head.

"You've seen me in a bikini it's almost the same thing, and I'll be quick." Maya starts to take off her shirt revealing her bra. Then her Pants. Lucas started to bite his lip.

"Do you like what you see Friar?" he immediately stopped. She started to walk toward him and she pushed him on to his bed and got on top of him and kissed him. Lucas's hand started to move down Maya's back. She let him do it till it got a little too far then she grabbed his hand and pulled away from the kissing. Then she put her Pajamas on, she was wearing a tank top and pajama shorts. Lucas leaned up and walked to the TV and turned it on. Maya then walked to the corner of the room where all the movies were. While she was looking at them Lucas walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"How about all about Steve?" she looked up at him.

"What ever movie you want to watch I am good with." She smiled and then grabbed the movie. He put it in while she was waiting for him on the bed. They both laid on their sides. She scooted closer to him and he put his hand on her hip. As they watched the movie they would get closer and closer to each other. Then they fell asleep at the end of the movie.


	14. three quaters caught

Maya woke up in the arms of Lucas. He was still asleep so she crawled out of his arms. She then grabbed her showering things and headed for the shower. As she was washing her hair she started to sing, she always sings in the shower.

"Everybody needs inspiration. Everyone needs a song. Beautiful melody. When the night's so long. Cause there is no guarantee. That this life is easy. Yeah when my world is falling apart. When there's no light to break up the dark. That's when I, I, I look at you." Lucas wakes up to the sound of Maya's voice. He waits to hear if it was just her because the last time he heard her singing Josh was singing with her. As he was thinking of what happen last time and how Maya probably had a good memory of her singing with Josh. Lucas wanted her to have a memory like that with him. So he walked in to the bathroom where may was singing.

"When the waves are flooding the shore and I can't find my way home anymore. That's when I, I, I look at you." Maya stop for the begin when he started and joined in with him.

"When I look at you I see forgiveness, I see the truth. You love me for who I am, like the stars hold the moon. Right there where I belong and I know I'm not alone. When my world is falling apart. When there's no light to break up the dark. That's when I, I, I look at you. When the waves are flooding the shore and I can't find my way home anymore. That's when I, I, I look at you." Maya turned off the shower.

"Good Morning, Cowboy. Would you hand me a towel." Lucas Handed Maya a towel and he started to brush his teeth. Maya opened the shower curtain and stepped out of the shower. She had wrapped the towel around her body and held it close.

"By the way your singing voice is beautiful. I didn't know you listened to Miley Cyrus." Lucas spit out the toothpaste in his mouth.

"Only the good ones." Maya laughs.

"Okay I'm gonna change in your room okay?" He nods. Maya starts to put on her clothes when they hear a knock on the door. Maya's Heart started to beat faster and faster. Lucas walked to his door and whispered. "I'll go check who that is."

Lucas walks to the door he is in his pajama bottoms still, without a shirt. He looks into the peephole and sees Riley, who waves at him. He opens the door and she runs and hugs him.

"Wow my man is so hot with no shirt." Lucas gives riley a little pity hug, she notices that but it doesn't worry her too much.

"What are you doing here? So early in the morning?" Riley walks into the room and sits on his couch.

"It's only 8:30." Lucas knew it was only 8:30 but he still wanted to make Maya breakfast and hang out, without anyone to disrupt them.

"Oh and I just wanted to see my Boyfriend, because Josh is waiting for Maya to come over and they can have their date," Lucas grinds his teeth to that.

"Well I could've gone over to your house."

"We always go to my house I thought we could switch it up. Let's go up to your room." Riley starts to walk up the stairs while Lucas tries to stop her. Maya was trying to grab all her stuff, she got her clothes on and was about to climb out the window and wait on the roof for Lucas.

"Wait!" Lucas yells which scares Riley.

"What?"

"I didn't clean my room." Riley rolls her eyes.

"You always clean your room. Why you acting so strange?" Riley was sensing something was wrong. As she tried to figure it out she saw Maya's bracelet, that Riley gave to her, it was on the table.

"I'm not acting weird."

"Lucas is Maya here? Is she upstairs? Lucas move." Riley was fierce when she ran up to Lucas's room. She opened the door to find no one in his room.

"See there is no one here." Riley then sits on Lucas's bed. She started to sniff the air.

"Is that Maya's perfume? Twilight Path?" And indeed it was, Maya sprayed some of it on her before she jumped out the window.

"I don't know."

"Lucas was Maya here? And look me in the eyes." Lucas looked Riley in the eyes.

"No Maya was not here." After he said that he leaned forward and kissed Riley. Lucas hugged Riley close. "Why are you asking if Maya has been here so much?"

"I feel like….. Your in love with her not me." Lucas looks at her. Riley gasped "You do don't you?" Riley stands up and starts to walk out.

"No, don't tell her but I am helping her out with her homework." Riley stopped

"Why would she not tell me?"

"Because she is embarrassed."

"Yeah okay I won't tell her. You wanna go to the Café?"

"Nah I have to video chat with my sister at 8:40."

"Okay. Bye!" Lucas watches as Riley leaves. He made sure she was gone before grabbing Maya. Lucas runs upstairs and opens the window. When Maya puts her feet in the window Lucas carries her in. her legs where wrapped around him. She looked into his eyes and then kissed him. Then she pulled away.

"Okay Cowboy I have to go to my boyfriend. So you have to put me down now." Lucas looks at her.

"Why can't you break up with him?"

"Why can't you break up with Riley? Huh?" Lucas rolls his eyes. "The truth is I love both of you. And I have to choose one of you. And I have already made up my mind." Lucas smiled.

"it's me isn't it."

"No I choose Josh." Lucas's smile turned into a frown. Then his eyes started to water.

"Don't cry! you know if I see you cry it will make me cry." Lucas did anyway.

"Why did you spend the night with me then?"  
>"Because I wanted us to have a good memory together. I have to go." Maya walks out of Lucas's room. Then ran down the stairs and out the door. And Lucas just stood there with a few tears dripping down his face, because he knew it was over.<p> 


	15. You're getting Married!

A/N so this is a short chapter sorry! but i have a half day at school tomorrow so i will hopefully write and finish ch. 16. also i love all your reviews!

* * *

><p>Maya tried to gather herself together before she went into the Matthews house. She was thinking about choosing Lucas but decide not to because she knew it would hurt Riley too much, and even though she had been secretly dating her boyfriend she still cared about her feelings.<p>

"Hey Losers it's me to pick up my boyfriend." Maya always sounded strict when she talked over the intercom.

Inside Cory was pacing the room. He couldn't get the idea of Maya dating his little brother.

"You know Josh if you marry Maya she is going to be my sister-in-law?" Josh nods.

"I don't think we are getting married yet Cory." Josh walks to the intercom. "Hey come up."

"But if you're like Topanga and I you'll be with each other like all your high school years. And you know how weird it is to have my student also be my sister-in-law? Cause its weird!" Josh laughs.

"You're thinking way too far into the future bro. I live in the present." As Josh was stating his opinion Maya walked in. Cory then ran over to her and started to swing his arms around.

"Look this is my student, my daughter's best friend, and even though my daughter's best friend is almost to the line of uncomfortable, you go and put Soon to be sister-in-law!" Maya stops.

"Wait sister-in-law? I'm not getting married anytime soon Josh." Josh raises his hands in a surrender position, and then pointed to Cory.

"He just started blurting that out! I'm not ready for marriage either!" Maya smiled and pushed Cory out of her way. Then she hugged Josh. That's when Riley walked in. Cory then ran to Riley and wrapped his arm around her.

"This is my daughter who does not want her best friend be her Aunt!" Riley stopped too.

"You're getting married?" Maya and Josh then pointed their finger at Cory.

"Riley would you be uncomfortable about that?" Riley looked at her dad.

"They're not getting married." Cory threw his arms in the air and groaned. Maya and josh started to head towards the door. When Cory ran to block them.

"You're going to regret getting married!" after Cory yelled that, he got hit by the door. Topanga then walked in with Groceries. She took one look at Cory.

"Oh….. Oops. Sorry." She didn't sound sorry at all. "Did I hear something about Marriage?" Maya then groaned.

"Mr. Matthew's is yelling at us about an imaginary wedding/ Marriage. Mrs. Matthews would you please knock some sense into your husband's head before I knock him out?" Cory gets up right away to the sound of things.

"Well I think that's the job of Mr. Matthews." Topanga points a finger to the door where Shawn is with his arms full with groceries.

"Come on Topanga you could've taken more bags!" Shawn put the bags down. Maya walked up to him.

"Shawn, Cory is being annoying!" Shawn laughs.

"When is he not?" Topanga then turned around and yelled "That's so true!" Maya looked at Josh.

"I don't think we are going to leave her. I think we are going to have to stay and endure this." Cory ran to Shawn.

"I don't think they should get married." Shawn gasped

"Wait Maya you're getting married?" Maya looked at josh again.

"yep we're never leaving.


	16. the conversation

Here it is! i am going to make it a little awkward for Lucas and Maya in the next chapter so stay tuned!

* * *

><p>Josh put his arm around Maya as they watched Shawn explain to Cory that Maya and Josh aren't getting married yet.<p>

"Cory they are still teenagers, they are not getting married yet!" Cory starts to fling his arms around.

"What are you talking about? Josh is going to be the next Cory Matthews, and Maya is going to be the next Topanga Matthews!" as Topanga hears the whole conversation.

"So Cory are you telling me that our daughter is going to be the next Shawn Hunter- Matthews? You are seriously putting her in that position?" Cory stood still and thought over what he was going to say next when Riley ran out of her room.

"Mom I'm going to Lucas's!" Topanga turns around and looks at Riley.

"Wait!" she yelled. "Isn't Lucas's Mom not home?" Riley thought she could sneak out but she thought wrong.

"That is true." Riley said under her breath. Maya was so uncomfortable with the talk about being alone with Lucas.

"So wouldn't it be inappropriate to be alone with him in the big house?" Riley nods.

"But mom!"

"Riley either he can come here or Josh and Maya could go there with you." That catches Maya and Josh's attention. Riley looks at them with a smile.

"Riley no! we are not going to be your chaperons." Josh yelled at Riley. Maya was so relieved she didn't have to say that, but then Riley gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" Maya turned to Josh

"It's the puppy dog eyes I can't stand up to them!" Josh looks at her; she was also doing the puppy dog eyes.

"Riley why can't he come here?" Riley looks at the floor.

"We always come here and I wanted to go there." Josh starts to shake his head.

"No Riley we are not going." Topanga turned.

"Josh would you please just go with them, I don't want to listen to this anymore." Josh turn to her with a surprised look.

"But Topanga-"

"Not one more word, go with her now, both of you!" Josh sighs and gets up.

"I guess we have to go." Josh starts for the door with Maya when Cory got in their way.

"Wait this is going to be the worst decision of your life!"

"Okay I am done with this." She turns to Riley and whispers to her.

"Yeah I'll go get it." She runs to her room. When she comes back she is hold something behind her back.

"Riley w-what is that?" Cory asked nervously. Maya stepped closer and closer to Cory. Then she started to bark orders.

"Shawn, Josh hold him down!" everyone does what she says. Next thing Cory knew he was all tied up in rope.

"You think this will shut me up I will never shut up!" Maya grabs an apple and puts it in Cory's mouth.

"Oh looks like you just did. Come let's go." Cory was trying to yell at them but he couldn't. Then Maya, Josh and Riley left.

As they were walking down the street Maya stopped.

"Wanna get something at the café? I'm thirsty." Josh nodded but Riley stood still.

"Come Riley you can get a drink for Lucas." Josh tries to get Riley to go with them.

"Okay I guess I can but I don't know what he drinks."

"A peppermint Mocha." Riley and Josh look at Maya.

"How did you know that?" Riley was so confused.

"I know all my friend's favorite drink like yours is a Gingerbread Latte in the winter and a Nutella Frappuccino in the summer and Farkle loves Caramel Flan Latte in the winter and a Chocolate Frappuccino with a double pump of chocolate in the summer." Riley was impressed.

"And you love a vanilla bean Frappuccino in the summer and a cinnamon dolce latte in the winter." Maya nods.

"But how do you know all of your friend's favorite drinks?"

"Because I always pay for them and they always get the same thing." Josh laughs. They go into the café get their drinks and head to the subway. They only found two seats, Riley and Josh took them because Maya wanted to stand.

"Maya are you sure? You could always take my seat or sit on my or Riley's lap." Maya liked that Idea so she sat on Josh's lap.

They finally get to their stop. Riley was holding the drinks in a cup carrier, while Maya hopped on Josh's back. He carried her all the way to Lucas's house. Riley knock on the door. Lucas opened the door and smiled when he saw Riley then started to loose the smile when he saw how happy Maya was with Josh. Maya then got off Josh's back. Riley and Josh walk past Lucas and into the house. He looked at Maya.

"Hi." He said in a quiet voice.

"Hi." Maya then also walked past Lucas into his house and sat by Josh.

Lucas then mumbled to himself. "Is this always how it is going to be?"


	17. white faced with Guilt

A/N so in the next chapter there is going to be a lot of drama. also i am sorry it is so short, i had it saved to my computer for a while and i had to finish it.

I also can not wait for the "Girl meets first date", I hope that it leads to Lucaya but i don't think so but lets all hope!

* * *

><p>Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Josh were sitting on the couch drinking their drinks. The only sound was of them drinking.<p>

"So what do you usually do when you and Riley hang out?" Josh tries to end the silence and he was successful.

"Well we usually go up to Lucas's bedroom and watch a movie." After Riley said that it went silent again.

"How about we go up to your room Lucas and watch a movie?" Maya suggested.

"No there isn't enough room in my room. I only have a bed." Lucas sounded like he wanted to get in a fight with Maya.

"Then Josh and I have the floor or I could sit on Josh, and Riley can sit on you on the bed. Lucas lets just go up to your room." Maya stood up and walked to the stairway.

"Fine come on." Lucas let Riley and Josh go first but stopped Maya.

"Why are you here? Trying to break my heart again?" Lucas whispered to Maya.

"You know what breaking up with you hurt me too, but Riley deserves a good best friend and a good Boyfriend. I was breaking her heart too. I wasn't breaking up with you because I wanted to it was because I love both of you." Maya's eyes started to tear up, she pulled her hair back and stood up straight and started to walk up the stairs.

"Come on Friar don't want to keep her waiting." Lucas wasn't too far behind Maya so he quietly talked to her.

"But I love the view." Maya stopped on the stairs laughed then went back to being serious again.

"None of that in there okay." Maya smiled and went all the way up and found Riley and Josh looking at movies to watch.

"Have you guys deiced?" Maya just wanted to watch the movie right there and then.

"I think we have to go with Grown ups!" Josh grabbed the movie and put it in. Lucas was already on the bed. Riley cuddled up to him. He wrapped his arm around her. Maya sat on the floor with Josh. It wasn't even ten minutes into the movie until Josh and Maya started to make out. Riley and Lucas just sat there and through out the move they moved farther and farther away from each other. When it gets to the diner scene Maya stops kissing Josh and looks up at Riley and Lucas.

"Well I kinda want to get chocolate wasted or eat something. I'm hungry." Josh laughs because Maya always speaks her mind, well as far as he knows.

"Yeah I'm hungry too. Do you guys wanna go downstairs and eat a snack." Lucas asked. Riley and Josh shake their head. So Maya and Lucas walked downstairs.

"So what do you-" Maya gets interrupted by Lucas, who kissed her. He stopped fast. Then he tried to gather himself back together.

"I thought we weren't going to do that anymore…" Maya looked away and leaned on the counter.

"I thought so too but I just can't see you with anyone else. Also Riley and I are not as close as I thought we would be once we started dating. She and I don't have what you and I have. Maya I love you not Riley." Maya's face turned white, when Lucas realized that they weren't alone. Riley and Josh were standing right behind him.

"Finally got the truth out you Lucas. That's it we are over." Riley started to cry and walked out of the house. Josh just stood there. Maya then ran after her best friend. Josh just stood there staring down Lucas.

"Told you. You were going to break Riley's heart with Hart." Josh turned around and walked out of the house too. Leaving Lucas alone with guilt written all over him.


	18. Making up with my friend

A/N Again i am sorry about the short Chapter. I wanted to pull Lucaya apart to put them back together later.

* * *

><p>Maya finally caught up with Riley. Her face was wet with tears.<p>

"Riley would you at least talk to me." Maya couldn't stand her best friend crying.

"You know what I don't want to talk to you okay, leave me alone." Riley tried to leave Maya.

"Riley I didn't mean to hurt you!" Maya was starting to cry too, this was the first time her and Riley had a big fight. She was afraid that Riley was going to walk out of her life like her father. Riley stopped and turned around to look at Maya.

"You didn't mean to hurt me? Cause I don't believe that! If you didn't want to hurt me then you wouldn't have done it, didn't think of that huh?"

"Riley I have liked Lucas since we met him. I didn't try to get close to him since I knew you liked him."

"So you decided to cut into our relationship that has been going for only two weeks? Maya you are just selfish."

"Riles when Lucas and I were on the Subway he told me he loved me, and I loved him what was I supposed to say?"

"Idk that he was dating me!"

"I did he just wouldn't stop asking me."

"Maya you could've stopped it."

"Riles I stopped it this morning! I came here before I went to your house. I told him that I couldn't hurt you, you are my best friend."

"You did?"

"Yes I did I couldn't stand seeing you crying, and I didn't want to be a bad friend anymore."

"You're not a bad friend."

"I am. And I thought I wouldn't rip you and Lucas apart."

"You what is the saddest part of this whole mess?" Maya shaked her head. "I knew he loved you. And also that he was going to ask you out. Isn't that sad?" Maya walked up to her crying friend and hugged her.

"Sorry pumpkin I didn't mean to do this on purpose, it just happened."

"No I'm sorry I just wanted someone to blame about my break up with Lucas." Josh ran up to find the two crying girls. Maya ran up to Josh and hugged him.

"Josh the truth is I really do love you but I don't think you should date me after all this. I am a horrible girlfriend." Josh hugs Maya too. She looks up at him with a face full of tears, he wipes them away.

"Maya I love you too. That's why I want us to take a break." Maya looks up at him. "Not forever but just for now." Riley walked up to Maya and Josh. She joined the hug.

"So when are you and Lucas going out?" Riley asked Maya.

"I'm not going to go out with him. He almost broke us apart, no one gets between me and my best friend." Riley stopped hugging Maya.

"Maya Lucas really loves you."

"I can't, I mean I couldn't, I mean." Maya just sighed

"Maya go for him nothing is in your way."

"I already broke it off with him I don't want to restart with him." Maya then walked the other way.

Riley turned to her Uncle.

"We have to put them together."

"Definitely but how?"

"I don't know yet."


	19. Advice

A/N so sorry i haven't been posting chapters i just have been so busy but i just got sick and i had to slow down on everything so i thought i could write the rest of the chapter too.

this Chapter i wanted to bring some of the old Boy Meets World characters. hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Riley and Josh walk back to Lucas's house. Riley knocks and Lucas opens the door. he had a frown on his face.<p>

"What?" he looked like he wasn't going to listen at all.

"Maya told me that she doesn't want to go out with you anymore." Lucas looked a little surprised for just a second but then went back to his regular bored face.

"So?"

"Lucas you two belong with each other!" Riley wanted them to go out with each other because they would be such a good couple.

"You know what Maya couldn't tell anyone about her feelings so why should I go out with a person who can express their feelings?"

"But Lucas you-" Lucas interrupts Riley.

"I tried everything in the relationship I had with Maya. I am over it, Goodbye Riley." Lucas shut the door. Riley turned to josh.

"This is going to be harder then I thought." Riley and Josh start to walk back to the Matthews house.

* * *

><p>Riley and Josh walk into the living room where they found Cory, Shawn, Topanga, Eric, Jack, Angela, and Rachael. Riley walked in and just yelled.<p>

"Dad I am not happy, even grapes can't make me happy right now." Rachael turned to Topanga and mouthed "Grapes?" Topanga then rolled her eyes and nodded. Riley then realized that the room was full of some people she didn't know.

"Dad who are these people?" Cory laughs.

"These are my old school friends." Riley makes a face that everyone is confused about. "What?" asked Cory.

"You had friends in school? I thought you just had Shawn and Mom, not these other people, Well I didn't think you and Uncle Eric were school friends." Everyone laughs at Riley's conclusion.

"Well I mostly introduced him to my friends." Eric says trying to put his arm around Rachael, who slides away from him and stands up.

"Yeah right, I guess we all became friends because of Mr. Feeny's class." Rachael Said. Everyone nodded.

"Dad, Mom if you want me I will be in my room." Riley Declared. Everyone then turned to Josh who was sitting at the kitchen island eating a cupcake Topanga made.

"What?" Josh mumbled under eating his cupcake.

"What's wrong with Riley?" Topanga asked.

"She and Lucas broke up." Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Eric gasped "Eric why'd you gasp you don't know Lucas." Eric shrugs. Then Cory got on his feet and started to rampage.

"I knew he was no good for her, I had the instinct when I first met him and his perfect country self. I knew he was going to break up with her-" Josh interrupted Cory

"No Cory she broke up with him." Cory's eye's lit up.

"She did? I am so proud of her." Cory started to dance. His friends started to laugh which made him stop.

"Well she broke up with him because he loves Maya and Riley didn't want to get in the way of it." Then Topanga got up.

"Wait Maya?" Topanga was shocked.

"Wait weren't you dating a Maya, or was it a May, or a Daya, or a Jasmine?" Eric said.

"First yes I was dating Maya but I broke up with her so she could be with Lucas. Second where did you get a Jasmine?" Josh was confused by his older brother.

"I thought you were dating a Jasmine." Josh, Topanga and Cory shook their heads "Well I'm sorry I'm left out of the loop."

"I don't even know what you're talking about. We are all out of the loop." Jack said gesturing to Angela, Rachael, Shawn and himself.

"Actually I sort of know what they're talking about." Shawn said.

"Here can I go talk to her?" Angela said. Topanga and Cory nodded. Angela went into Riley's bedroom. As soon as they saw Angela disappear Shawn started to conversation.

"Cory why is Angela here?" Shawn said angrily.

"Well she came, surprise!"

* * *

><p>Riley looked up Angela shut the door.<p>

"Hi I'm Angela. Wanna talk about stuff?" Riley looked at her.

"How would you know anything about this?"

"Well I had quite a few heartbreaks in my time. Did you know Shawn and I dated?" Riley laughed.

"Really?" Angela nodded.

"So Riley what happened?" Riley took a deep breath.

"Well I have had this crush on a guy named Lucas. He finally asked me out two weeks ago. I thought I would be so happy but I really wasn't. Then I got little hints that he liked my best friend Maya. And when we were at his house a few hours ago I found him telling Maya that he really loved her."

"Oh." Angela said.

"But it was okay because I think they belong together. And I have also been hanging out with someone who I think I like." Angela was then confused.

"Then why are you not happy?"

"Well Maya and Lucas won't make up they both can't stand each other."

"Maybe they don't want to make up. Maybe they found other people and don't want their hearts to break again. Maybe-" Riley stopped her.

"Are you okay Angela?" Angela realized that she was thinking about her and Shawn. So she started to walk out of the room because she was not qualified to give advice to Riley.

"Actually I am going out… you do what you think is right okay?" Angela then walked out and took a big breath. Then went back to her friends.

* * *

><p>"How'd it go Magical Angela." Jack asked. Angela just shook her head.<p>

"I don't think I am the right person right now." Eric stood up.

"I've got this people." Josh laughed at Eric trying to impress Rachael. "You people wait and see." Eric then ran into Riley's room.

* * *

><p>"Hi Uncle Eric."<p>

"What are your problems?" Riley just looked at him. "I mean what's making you sad little Riley?" Riley giggled.

She then explained everything. Eric smiled at Riley then turned around to run out the door but instead ran into the door.

"Uncle Eric are you okay?" he rubbed his head and carefully opened the door.

"Yeah just leaving."

* * *

><p>Once he got in the hallway he started to run out. Everyone turned to him.<p>

"Eric what was that sound?" Shawn asked.

"The sound of me solving Riley's problems!"

"Really because I don't think you can solve anyone's problems." Rachael said. Everyone laughed at her joke.

"No but what really happened?" Cory asked.

"It was dating problems and I just can't do those."

"Then what can we do?" Topanga asked.


	20. Saying Goodbye

Okay so I have been sick and not wanting to do anything but I have finally got enough energy to add another Chapter! A/N I had to get Josh to leave (sorry) but he will be back to announce something big! also i wanted to have the last bit of Moshua i can get out of this. but it will be over after this chapter. also this is my 20th chapter, I never thought I would get so motivated to write this much so I wanted to say thank you for reading my Fanfic!

* * *

><p>Maya walked into the Matthews living room where Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Riley were saying goodbye to Josh and Eric.<p>

"Can't believe that it had almost been two weeks." Maya smiled and hugged Josh.

"Yeah and I can't believe that we dated for almost a week." Josh said. Riley then walked over to join the hug.

"Yeah never do it again, I don't want to call Maya Aunt Maya." They all laughed at that.

"I agree with that!" Cory yells. Topanga then slapped the back of Cory's head and Smiled at him. Suddenly Lucas comes into the room. His and Maya's eyes meet. They looked like they were still mad at each other. Maya then moved her eyes toward Josh, who was going to Lucas.

"There you are Friar!" Josh said who then gave Lucas a short hug.

"You think I wouldn't say goodbye? Come on! I'm a cowboy with manners if you don't believe me then ask-" Lucas's eyes went towards Maya then he looked at his feet. "-Never mind."

"Well I appreciate it. I actually have presents for all of you." Josh gestured to his friends to follow him. They followed him into Riley's room. On the window seat there were two small boxes and Josh's guitar.

"Friar I want you to have my guitar." Lucas smiled.

"How did you know I play guitar?" Josh had a smirk on his face.

"Well when we went over to your place I saw a little dish on your dresser with a few guitar picks so I guessed."

"Amazing guess. Yeah my sister just broke mine. Thank you so much, this means a lot."

"My dear Niece Riley." Riley started to jump up and down clapped her hands. "The truth is I did not know what you get you." Riley stopped clapping and jumping and frowned.

"Hey, hey, hey I didn't say I didn't get you anything. Here is your present." Josh handed her a small box. When Riley opened it her mouth dropped. It was a ring with a black and gold flower.

"Oh my god. I love this Uncle Josh!" She hugged him and showed Maya and Lucas.

"And you." Josh pointed at Maya. She smiled at him while he went over to get his box for her. "Here it is." Josh handed her the box. She then opened the box and smiled. It was a necklace with a bunch of gems that formed a heart.

"Do you want me to put it on you?" Maya nodded. Josh grabbed the necklace out of the box and walked over to Maya. He reached his hands over her and put it on her. He then winked at Riley. Riley then took Lucas's hand and led him out into the hallway. She then closed the door behind them. Maya then walked up to Riley's mirror and looked at the necklace. Josh was right behind her and he wrapped his arms around her.

"For the Hart that has a special place in my heart." Maya smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want to try dating again? I would be in it a hundred percent. I don't love Lucas, I love you." Josh smiled and laughed.

"Not that I don't love you too but I think you love Lucas too and I want you to. He is a great guy Maya." Maya just rolled her eyes.

"Since it might be the last time I see you till next year I am not going to fight with you." That really made Josh Laugh. "But I also really love the necklace. It's beautiful." Maya was playing with it while she was looking in the mirror. It was like she was mesmerized with it. Until Josh pulled her around.

"Also since it is goodbyes for now I wanted to do this." Josh then kissed Maya. Then he pulled away. "And also because I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too. And that was a good way to break my heart." Josh smiled and bit his lip. They then walked into the living room where Eric was standing waiting for Josh.

"Josh come on or else we will be late. Great I am sounding like dad or worse Cory." Cory made a face but Josh laughed.

"Just let me say goodbye for the last time." He first hugged Lucas. "See ya Cowboy." Lucas smiled. Josh then went to Riley, and whispered to her.

"Text me any ideas to get Maya and Lucas together. I want to be included too." Riley smiled and nodded. Finally Josh went to hug Maya, who looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry I'm not very good at goodbyes." She whispered.

"It's okay I'm even worse." She smiled and hugged him tighter. She never wanted to let go.

"Maya I love you and I will always. Also remember to text me okay?" Maya nodded as she shed a tear. "I have to go." Maya let go and wiped the tears away from her eyes. Then she smiled. Josh went over to Eric and grabbed his stuff and waved goodbye as he walked out the door.


	21. stuck in a room

A/N sorry this one is so short i just wanted to get it over with.

After Josh left Maya, Riley, and Lucas went into Riley's room. Riley went to sit on the window seat. Maya sat on her left and Lucas sat on her right. Lucas and Maya wouldn't talk to each other.

"So have you heard from Farkle?" Riley said trying to start the conversation.

"Wasn't he at his grandma's?" Lucas said while Maya rolled her eyes.

"I think so." Riley said.

"Yeah it's been weird not-" Maya interrupted Lucas

"When will Josh come back again?" Lucas groaned at Maya.

"That was really rude to interrupt me like that."

"Well that was the point, are you a little slow today cowboy?" Lucas started to stand up.

"You want to fight Little Lady? Cause I would win." Maya rolled her eyes.

"Bring it on Sundance. I can beat you at your own game." Maya started to get up.

"Okay you know what." Riley got up and looked at both of them. "I want you to work out your problems. But not with violence."

"No Riley I refuse." Riley laughed at Maya and went out her door. She then locked the door.

"I'm not doing this." Maya then tried to go out the window but it was locked and you need a key to open it. "Damn it. I guess we are stuck." Lucas looked at Maya.

"Maya I can't keep fighting with you because I love you."

"I wish I could say I still love you but I can't."

"Why can't you?" Maya just rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to the dance at school on Sunday?" Lucas nodded.

"Maya why can't you just share your feelings?"

"Because." Maya looked at the floor.

"Why?" She looked at him.

"Because then I could just get my heart broken." She yelled at him. "You could leave me….. Like my dad." Lucas hugged Maya.

"I would never leave you."

"Yeah right." She stopped hugging him. "Lots of people say that but they leave."

"Maya-"

"I don't want to talk to you anymore." Maya walked to the door and started to bang on it. "LET ME OUT." Riley hated Maya's mad voice so she opened the door right away. Maya then walked out of the door.

"I'll see you Riley!" she then slammed the door. Riley went over to Lucas who was sitting on the window seat now.

"How did that go?"

"I need to do something big to win her back." Riley started to think.

"I have an idea!" Riley started to tell Lucas her plan.

"That might just work."


	22. The Dance

A/N We are getting close to the end of the FanFic!

* * *

><p>Riley and Lucas were standing outside of their school where the winter dance was going on. She was wearing baby blue strapless high low dress with straps and matching flats. Her hair was up in a bun with two pieces of hair that were curled. He was wearing the tux he wore on Christmas.<p>

"Where is she I thought you said she was coming?" Lucas said nervously.

"She texted me and told me that she was." Riley looked at her phone. But when she looked up Maya was walking towards them. She was wearing a Violet lace high neck Flowy dress and Black lace shoes. Her hair was curled and pulled away from her face. Lucas couldn't help but stare, which made Maya nervous.

"Oh my god Maya you look beautiful!" Maya smiled.

"You too Riles." Maya looked over at Lucas.

"Hey Cowboy in a tux." Lucas smiled. They all walked into the school.

When they went into the gym where the dance was and they saw Farkle holding flowers. He started to walk towards Riley. He gave the flowers to her.

"Did you tell them?" Farkle asked.

"No not yet but this is a good place I guess. Well when you two where mad at each other and weren't with me I was with Farkle and we are now dating." Maya's jaw dropped.

"wait" Maya said.

"Farkle?" Lucas said finishing Maya's sentence. Riley smiled and nodded.

"We got close to each other and he asked me out and I said yes." Maya was still not convinced.

"Really?" she said.

"Are you and Lucas really together?" Farkle said looking at Maya.

"No." she looked at Lucas. "we are not." Maya then grabbed Riley's hand and lead her to the dance floor and they danced together.

* * *

><p>"So you aren't going to date Maya?" Farkle asked Lucas.<p>

"I don't know Riley and I had a plan to have Maya change her mind about me. But I don't know if it will work."

"Lucas you and Maya were made for each other. There is no better couple then you two, well besides Riley and me." Suddenly Missy walked up to Lucas.

"Hey Lucas, I heard you and Riley broke up, so said. You know I am single. Wanna dance a little?" Lucas wasn't paying attention to Missy because he was distracted by watching Maya.

"Lucas!" Missy tried to get his attention.

"What Missy?" he turned to her.

"Are you going to dance with me?" suddenly there was a slow dance and Missy smiled. She took Lucas's Hand and took him to the middle of the floor. She took his hands and put them on her hips but he tried to move his hands to her waist instead. She kept moving them back to her hips.

* * *

><p>Maya and Riley were dancing to the slow dance until Farkle tried to step in.<p>

"Maya may I dance with Riley now?" Maya rolled her eyes.

"Sure Farkle." As Maya walked away she mumbled to her self "Her first kiss was Farkle and now they are dating? What's up with that?"

* * *

><p>as Maya was looking around and saw Lucas with Missy. She was kind of mad at the sight of that but she didn't care as much. She started to walk back to the punch table and got a glass for herself. When she was drinking it she heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Maya Hart I thought you would be out there dancing not sitting against the wall." Maya smiled and turned around it was Josh.

"Josh what are you doing here?"

"I'm not allowed to tell yet." Maya smiled and rolled her eyes. "So Gorgeous may I have this dance?" Maya nodded. She put her cup down and they walked out onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Josh I am so happy you are here." Josh smiled.

"Me too. Where are Lucas and Riley?" Maya rolled her eyes.

"Well the cowboy is out dancing with the school mean girl Missy, and Riley is dancing with Farkle. Can you believe it they are dating now." Josh laughed.

"Well…." Maya looked at him. "I kind of told them they should go out." Maya laughed.

"What a match maker you are." He smiled. She went back to putting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Riley looked over at Maya and Josh.<p>

"Good uncle Josh is here. The plan can begin soon."

"Oh Lucas was talking about a plan what is it."

"You'll see."

"You know Lucas doesn't know if it will work." Riley looked at Farkle.

"Maya is my best friend I know this will work." Farkle smiled at Riley.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Missy was just talking about how Lucas and she should be a couple.<p>

"I mean I am a pretty good girlfriend." She looks at Lucas who was just looking at his feet. "Lucas are you listening to me?" he looked up at her.

"Truthfully I am just waiting till this song ends." Miss move Lucas's hands and groaned. She then walked away from him. He then walked over to Josh and Maya.

"Hey Josh can I have this dance with Maya?" Josh nodded. Maya just looked at him as he put his hands on her waist. Maya then puts her hands on her shoulders.

"So how was your dance with Missy?" she said to him.

"Ugh she wouldn't stop talking about herself and how she is such good Girlfriend material." Maya laughed.

"Really what did you do to make her leave?"

"I just told her the truth I was waiting for the song to end so I could stop dancing with her." Maya laughed again. The song then stopped. Riley and Farkle came up to Lucas and Maya.

"Maya can I go talk with Lucas and Josh real quick?" Riley said. Maya nodded. Riley then took the two guys into a corner.

"Lucas are you ready?" Lucas shaked his head.

"I don't think I can do this." Josh rolled his eyes

"Come on friar you'll be good."

"Yeah Lucas we have to do this."

"Fine in Five minutes." Lucas looked over at Maya and Farkle who were dancing to the song "Popular". She was singing to it.

Josh, Lucas and Riley walked back to Maya and Farkle. Maya turned to Riley.

"My problem, I was never a model, I was never a scholar!" Maya and Riley started to sing along with the song." The group of friends danced together and sang together. Riley winked at Lucas and Josh they winked back. Their plan was going to start.


End file.
